


【神狛】巫師先生的白貓

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Summary: HP AU
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

史萊哲林的神座出流倒下了。

那是最近期的八卦，另外還有違反校規所使用的黑魔法，一系列的關於神座出流的傳聞在校內沸沸揚揚地傳著。

所幸對方室友是從別學院混搭而來的自己的胞兄—日向創，否則這事如此，對方應該也是傷透腦筋面對這些留言傳播著。

除了神座出流，當場也有另一個當事人，雖然看起來完好無損，但隱隱地有小道消息說他就是承受神座出流黑魔法的對象。

雖然說是黑魔法，但說白了那確實是一惡咒，近乎是索要著對方的小命，然而如此衝突之下，早些在狛枝凪斗生效的魔咒，才讓因為反噬回到了神座出流身上，所幸對方不若狛枝凪斗那般身體上勉強算是吃得消的。雖說彼此之間不願意透漏，可左右田還是從日向創身上知道這件事，日向創也說這並不是什麼秘密，反倒是攻擊兩人的傢伙還未明朗，要對方也小心一點。

面對神座的如此，狛枝凪斗自然也是對對方過意不去，一切的事情發生的過分突然，只要神座晚上一秒，狛枝凪斗恐怕早就不在這裡。守護著對方的昏睡，狛枝幾乎寸步不離，連吃的也完全不在乎，這自然成為日向創的責任。

「喂…你要也倒了，我可得一次拖兩個啊」  
遞上吃的，狛枝也只是看了一眼完全沒有動靜，後頭是日向硬塞得喂了幾口吃才好轉的。

雖然自己比外頭的學生知道多了點，但是面對兩人所發生的事自然是不曉得的，神座出流求知若渴，學院裡所教導的也早已經無法滿足它，打早日向就說那處危險要對方別去，可神座想的，哪裡是日向創能制止的，這下好了攤上事了，還一下子那麼嚴重幾乎要命的，不過也好是兩人都幸運存活下來，這算是不幸中的大幸，否則日向完全不曉得怎麼跟父母交代這事。

「日向君…你說神座君會醒嗎？」  
狛枝殷切地盼著日向答覆。

作為雙生的孩子，那一晚日向沉沉睡得極好，只做了一個噩夢，這麼說也不算是惡夢，不過竟然看到狛枝在哭，那確實是夢吧，而且怪嚇人的，除了見到如此，自己什麼聲響也沒能聽見，以至於騷動到九頭龍來敲門說神座出事，自己也沒反應，後面是被酸自己睡得跟死了一樣，或者說不愧是那人的哥哥反應一樣冷漠嗎？

狛枝無法裝作沒自己的事，但他卻隻字不提，只說了一些教授也能看出來的事。

狛枝身上中了惡咒，施咒者（神座出流）用的咒術是迷失在那禁區的書本之中的。而對方是在狛枝身上下了如此的咒術後，被其他人襲擊狛枝的咒術反噬而得的下場。不見任何傷勢才是最嚴重的，緊閉著的雙眼安詳得很，並無任何痛苦，與此相同的是狛枝凪斗，發現時並非他兩任何一人的聲響，是一切寂靜之中夜巡著的教授發現的。

那時狛枝凪斗很靜，乖巧地正坐在對方面前，腿上是傾倒著的神座出流，教授本該開罵的，但看著睡著的神座，這處可不是什麼休息的好地方，縱然要幽會也錯了，扯著狛枝要趕人，對方卻連站也站不住，只曉得護住對方，坦露出來的後頸以及肩頭才漸漸貼住狛枝的漫漫滲出鮮血，對於如此的第一現場，對方竟然不見血腥可見所受的傷口並非物理所致。

那之後便是一陣騷動，教授們的動靜驚擾本就還沒入睡的小孩們，也不曉得由誰開始點燈的，如此逐漸成了全校的事件。從對談中聽聞了『黑魔法』、『惡咒』之類的片語，這讓孩童的好奇心變本加厲，遊走在閒話之間。

狛枝凪斗很快就從治愈之中恢復，以至於大夥們所見的對方完好無損，可神座出流卻遲遲不能清醒，這讓狛枝凪斗近乎翹掉整個學期的課，他不說，另一個人不行，事情也就只能如此，全部盼望的只有日向創是否能夠幫助狛枝吐出一些蛛絲馬跡，但他卻如此問著自己也未知的問題。

神座會醒嗎？

自然是會的吧……，要不醒自己大概也糟了，可這傢伙是神座出流哪裡是日向管得住的對象，但作為哥哥自己確實失職了，所以至少在朋友上他並不願失職，導師們探討著必要性上對狛枝使用吐真劑，可另一方面又擔憂著對方如此可否得以承受，說出口的同時，何嘗不是再一次逼迫狛枝凪斗回到現場引導在坐的所有人。

如此一想，日向創可不認為自己可以放任不管。

「會的」  
堅信著道。他相信這神座，不得不說日向總覺得他一定程度上挺厲害的，肯定可以挺過去的，縱然如此，狛枝還是擔憂著起來，殿茶色的眼瞳暈染一層陰鬱，他不信日向的謊話，畢竟他遲疑了。可是狛枝也並非全然不明白對方需要完成的事，那一晚究竟是如何，如若可以知道緣由，或許距離對方清醒也不是難事，教授們也會幫忙的，狛枝同學院的忌村學姐也正努力配置著各類魔藥，不也是對方所求的協助嗎？為得對方能夠完成那些配置，狛枝時常蹺課，就是為得尋得書上所求。

面對如此，日向靈光一閃地想到一件事。雖然不大好，可事情再如此下去真切的不是好事。

「……你怎麼是做這種事的人」  
忌村不太能接受這件事，畢竟能被欺騙的對象，定然是對自己有一定的信賴，雖然說起來自己也不過是狛枝凪斗的學姐，可如此欺騙還是一件考驗，在日向的勸說以及哀求下，忌村最終還是妥協了，自己到底還是個好人。

那一天狛枝照舊來訪，身上戴著超重的魔藥書籍，網羅各處不一樣的出版過來詢問學姐的，經常如此其實身上都被勒出痕跡來，還得外出找藥草，以及各種罕見的物品，有時候光是看書上頭就能讓狛枝困擾許久，像是處女的什麼東西，還有什麼東西的血，這些還算是簡單的問題，有些還是乾脆用上密碼學撰寫的，是來自中古世紀的鍊金師，狛枝本來也快看哭了，太絕望了自己完全不能懂，所幸自己的事情早在學院傳開，教授自然罵狛枝偷竊禁書，可眼前這人為了配藥，連剛剛下葬的人類女子左手臂都能翻出來，教授又能說上什麼，見到如此的對方，吐真劑用上著實過分莽撞，定然會傷到狛枝凪斗的。

那時候是碰上不二咲協助破譯密碼學，才讓事情有一點曙光。

忌村是跟著日向一塊騙過狛枝的，一個傾慕的心，能否交得出來，狛枝的答覆是能的。

反正本來對方沒出手，自己也不在了，如此自己也不過是把本該屬於他的東西返還罷了。見狀本來窺探著的日向也只能剛忙出來阻止，作為幫手的不二咲也在後面跟著道歉。

如此的事忙了彼此一個學期，教授自然也不是無所作為，只是真的無能為力。

面對如此，對方真的只能一直躺下去真的好嗎？

如此的詢問，狛枝也只能問自己該怎麼辦，那時的事自己真切的不曉得，在碰到一個物件時眼前就一片漆黑，只剩耳邊傳來神座的聲音，那是有別與以往的冷淡，近似咆哮的語氣，自己只能記得頸上一陣刺痛，然後對方就失去意識在自己面前，全然無反應。

而自己一度自己眼前看不見，浮在自己眼前的確實一個『先兆』，一切都是對方的死亡，對此狛枝並無所動靜，因為那一定是騙人的對吧……。

因為堅信著，才無所動靜。

「放過我吧……」  
狛枝低著頭，淡淡地吐出這句隨後抬眸，眼底不見任何混亂，他是放棄了，也不像是撒謊那般。本來因為對方在鍋爐室內跟日向一塊吵鬧著，被抓來問話，這才想著對方應當是好了許多，可以提及那時的事，不過教授還是高估了對方，畢竟前一刻這人還鬧著要獻出自己的心臟什麼的。

所有凌亂的描述全是在那一瞬間。

盡力找尋著可以被作為線索的事物，但越是努力回想，那事物越是模糊，那最後狛枝只能再一次想見對方，傾倒時自己正巧被他給籠罩，長髮順下自己的肩頭，本該是那麼輕柔的感受，狛枝仍然給對方給壓垮，反應性的受到驚嚇，前一秒自己應該只是眨了眼罷了吧，對於狛枝的記憶是如此，但眼前所見卻不像是這樣說的。兩人為得不讓教授發現是帶著魔杖，以便等會溜走不被發現，還有一開始的開鎖，現在卻多了一個他本該有的用途，高舉著狛枝跟著對方跌坐在地面，環顧四周。

緊張讓狛枝的眼睛感到乾澀，下一次眨眼的瞬間，自己眼前便已是無法揮去的黑暗，那當中自己似乎被讓抓去魔杖，從位置大概是神座，狛枝想去觸及他問他沒事吧，但手一往下探，自己卻什麼也無法感知到，五感盡失就連喊叫也做不到，如此他只能默默地坐在那裡，如此而已。

正如第一時間的問話，狛枝的記憶被斷成許多截，像是被什麼干擾著試著，面對這樣的他，也只能再一次嘆氣的放過。

愣愣繼續坐在椅子上，打從那件事之後狛枝幾乎已經習慣這樣的審問，可每一次吐出的也都是如此片段，一開始神智甚至還有些不清，對於觸碰的物件也沒有一定的描述，只是印象中自己似乎碰到一個東西。

是神座嗎？還是書？  
面對如此的選擇，狛枝誠實地搖頭。他不能確定，太過瞬間的事，況且那之後自己陷入無意識的狀態。隨後是在對方倒下後的混亂以及叫他心慌的『先兆』。

今天的事之後，是日向把人牽回去的，對方確實也是操之過急，但是時間已經過去一個學期，作為哥哥怎麼不擔心，對方即使現在醒了也短時間站不起身，許多事無法自理，而且狛枝也因為操心這樣無果的事情完全不在乎自己那般，吃的睡的完全沒在顧及的，即使是巫師也還是肉做的身體這樣下去肯定會再生出其他事端的。

日向盡量說著，就是多少想勸勸狛枝的，後者為得照料神座幾乎暫時的跟日向互換寢室，這對於左右田簡直是天大的好消息，可是又覺得自己在這時候笑起來真的太沒良心，縱然這樣想，他的嘴角還是壓不住的被日向看出來。而日向雖然有另外的棲息，還是得回去看看，不然到時候別說神座醒了，房內多一具屍體還比較實在些。

「你可以嗎？」

走到樓梯口，說起來門禁時間已經到了，彼此因為互換寢室，要是送對方到自己房間後，日向肯定回不去狛枝那的，雖然左右田大可以下來帶自己，不過麻煩別人的事還是得內心糾結一番。

「嗯……」

「那就這樣囉，上兩層階梯後左轉，可別晃神走錯了啊…」

深夜困在寢室外是一件很可憐的事，那時神座不在，被學院指派去他校活動，只剩日向一人，那沒什麼大不了的可不是，不過那時候日向也還小，完全忘了寢室的位置，被掛畫嘲笑跟吼了幾句後，索性放棄窩在交誼廳睡，如此想來還真是丟了學院的臉面。這才叮嚀狛枝的，就怕對方走錯落到跟自己同樣的下場。

這時候狛枝也只是點了點頭，回頭後日向記得那時自己說出這糗事時狛枝反倒笑了，他一直都是熊孩子來著，寢室門前的掛畫反倒怕他，那時不曉得狛枝搞什麼，弄來一隻槍茅來著，直接貫穿了『庫瓦希爾』先生的胸膛，以至於後來對方被搬走，這讓他跟左右田的房門完全無人看守，只是左右田剛好弄來人類的門鎖才讓房間安全起來，說起來那還是他們這年級最舒適的寢室，有著各式人類的物件，都是由左右田所造的，這碰巧讓對方不會騎魔法掃帚的短處被掩蓋得完全不漏餡。

日向走著走著，這有剛好碰到左右田，兩人招呼後便走在一起回房內，對於狛枝沒有出現對方很是高興能夠見到日向。

—

順著廊道，狛枝一步步走向日向跟神座的寢室內，兩人的房前的畫像也是空的，為得就是讓日向好區分，同時神座也不喜歡自己得討好對方才能進門的設定，幾次是破門的，鬧得畫像哭嚎著自己要能有雙腿定然會抱著畫框一起逃命的。

可如此有誰進去便不得而知了。走到房門前，狛枝是愣了會，那門是虛掩著的，輕輕一推便碰上門後散落的物品，對此狛枝謹慎地抽出自己懷裡的魔杖，深怕對方藏身在門後又怕那是神座清醒後出事落跑的，也難怪一路清靜，這附近畫中人消失不見的事狛枝這才注意到。

房內說是黑暗也不盡然，遠處似乎是神座所在的房內隱隱地泛著溫暖的光暈，可狛枝沒敢加緊腳步雀躍靠近，心底總有著莫名的預感，同時又盼望著能是好事。確實入眼的第一個瞬間，狛枝近乎是本能的亮起了眼底，自己所見的是床鋪旁猩紅色布幔掩蓋住的對方雙腿，或許是因為醒了對方更換下睡衣，是那身黑色西裝褲，狛枝應該上前的，可當自己要動坐前，對方先是開口，那是神座的聲音，卻用著並非神座說話的語氣問著。

「你回來了…？」

看見他時，他的確是神座出流的模樣，可床鋪上依然見得到另一個沉睡著的對方，另一人移動了起來，闔上自己本來單手翻閱的書籍，落在自己腿間站起身，那本書便順勢掉落在地，神座伸展著身體，彷彿  
狛枝所見在床上的神座是錯覺那般，對方招呼了起來。

「等你好久了…還是說好久不見？」


	2. Chapter 2

那是一個手掌大的小盒子，一看便是人為的，上頭雕飾著許多美好的事物，第一眼總叫人以為他是女人所用的珠寶盒，但如此來看又顯得太過樸實，為何被收入禁區也就沒什麼人曉得，大概只是一開始分類不好，加上本來就是禁區要誰來打掃呢。

面對如此的小盒子，狛枝也只是好奇的翻開看看，該說幸運嗎？不如說他的鎖本來就銹了，稍稍一用力就裂了，一旁的木材也跟著龜裂開來，裡頭卻什麼也沒放，只是漆著詭異的油漆，黑糊糊的散著一股焚燒後的異味，靠得太近，狛枝自然是聞到那怪味反射地扔了它。

那時他應該就醒了，只可惜他從沒像神燈那樣一下子竄出來下來，自己的能力不是如此使用的，而是竄到一旁的陰暗觀察起來。

第一天是神座忽然緊覺起來，他這一反應狛枝也跟著嚇到，本來是想往一旁的書架去探探地，這猛地被壓在架上狛枝還以為發生什麼事了愉悅地笑了起來，只可惜神座不同他玩這，反倒是問他碰了什麼嗎。

狛枝自然是不知道的，剛剛手上順了很多垃圾，一個個都被自己放到一旁堆了起來，全都是一些無關緊要的東西罷了。面對神座的脾氣，狛枝勉強還是識相的，這時候對方是會真的發火的，誠實答覆後神座是拖著自己離開的。

說起來那禁區很奇怪，在裡頭碰過看過事情都會像夢一樣記不住卻又隱隱地好像發生什麼似的，每一晚都能有不同的發現，大概是如此無法預測才叫神座好奇闖了進去，也因為他的不穩定根本沒什麼人發現。

不過每一晚狛枝都得去玩一下那放滿蝴蝶的罐子，那東西很神奇，打開時可以源源不絕地飛出蝴蝶，而他們所帶的也非這世上的顏色很輕透又瑩亮，那時狛枝就很想把他順走，可是被神座制止，只好老實安放回去。除了這樣幾乎每晚都能見到的事外他們什麼都不記得，這也是為什麼明明知道危險，接下來的他們也沒聽過造訪。

「看！我給你帶來什麼」  
那個神座用這異常低沉的語調同狛枝說話，他可是帶來禮物呢，怎麼不見對方有點起色。

晃著那溢出蝴蝶的玻璃罐，男人覺得自己真是自討沒趣，對著眼前的狛枝摔了過去，濺起玻璃屑蹭過對方褲管，那神奇的魔法如今也不過是一團散開的惡臭，雖然不清楚為何在罐子內以及不破壞本體打開時是美麗的蝴蝶，但如此破壞後，四散的氣味狛枝只覺得胃裡又另一種蝴蝶翻騰著。

他們都很明白那裡頭的東西有一定的危險，可越是禁止的事物，越是叫人著迷或許也是一種好奇的本能。就像眼前的男人一般。

「你……」

「嗯、怎麼了？」  
漾起詭異的笑容，神座答覆。

「是誰」

「咦？你不知道？明明在禁區喚得那麼親熱的，神座君來看看、你看、神座君…」  
貼上自己的左手，男人掩嘴笑道。

很多事他都在那看得很清楚，第一時間自己的出現擾動太多基本環境才讓神座察覺地，可那之後本來就是一個又舊又骯髒的所在，有些怪味也是當然的，神座也就不在記得那一日的異常，說起來兩人也是時常在深夜來訪。自顧地敘述著，好似那時的便已經是他那般。

隨意地走動著，狛枝便緊張地湊到另一個神座身旁，確認自己的睡美人沒有事情，模樣倒有些有趣，這房內自己已經逛了好一會，可還是覺得，多了對方的反應，時刻盯著自己這般更加有趣，繞過床鋪，一旁時神座的書櫃，側身跟背影確實是對方沒錯，但是氣味跟感覺，狛枝很清楚眼前傢伙有問題。

「還在想我是誰嗎？」

「………」

那是質問，魔鬼所擅長的，驅使人心發慌，這招時時管用，就連巫師也會迷惑，自己的所謂是否正確，對方又是如何所想的，說起來自己總是沒什麼原則，說起來召喚也不過是第一步與自己接觸的先機罷了，所以當他們不需要招呼也可以接觸時那又是另外一回事。

兩人確實沒有所求，可早好久之前，自己也已經忘了那個人類半矇地喚出自己然後困進盒內之後發生什麼、過了多久，自己真的被閒得忘了，這能怪自己一出來就找事幹嗎，雖然也沒立刻反應，畢竟兩個男人真無聊，只是自己沒想到兩人竟然是那樣的關係，而竊喜著。

抽出一本書，神座走上去。

「你想聽什麼呢？王子和公主幸福美滿的生活，那麼吻我一個我告訴你，還是你兩在裡頭幹的事情啊…」  
順著狛枝耳畔低語著。


End file.
